miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Cataclysm
|miraculous = Cat Miraculous}} is a special superpower granted by the Cat Miraculous to its holder. Description Cat Noir infuses his ring hand with bad luck energy. Whatever he touches with it is affected negatively: technology malfunctions; solid objects dissolve, corrode, break, or are easily breakable afterward depending on the material; and water evaporates or loses its form if being controlled. While Cataclysm is a very helpful superpower, Cat Noir must use it wisely, as he can only use it once before reverting back into his civilian form five minutes after using it. Uses Season 1 * The Bubbler - used on a bubble. * Mr. Pigeon - used on a cage. * Stormy Weather - used on a billboard depicting Aurore on top of the TVi studio. * Timebreaker - used on a low-relief at the Trocadéro. * Copycat - used on bars inside the Louvre (by Cat Noir), a plank of wood (by Cat Noir, originally meant for the chains holding him), and chains (by Copycat, who originally meant it to be used on Cat Noir). * The Pharaoh - used on bars inside the Louvre. * Lady Wifi - used on the antenna on top of Le Grand Paris. * The Evillustrator - used on a wall of Chloé's room (originally meant for the light switch). * Rogercop - used on the mayor's office floor. * Dark Cupid - used on Dark Cupid's strap for his quiver (originally to be used on Ladybug) * Horrificator - used on support beams. * Princess Fragrance - used on the fireworks' control panel (meant to be used on Ladybug). * Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) - used on a goal of Parc des Princes (meant to be used on Stoneheart, but used on the goal instead because Cat Noir didn't know it was a one-time power). * Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2) - used on the Eiffel Tower to peel off a beam. * Animan - used on a bus console to trap Animan. * Simon Says - used on an elevator's control panel at the TVi studio and on Simon Says' deck. * Pixelator - used on the ground of the dimension Pixelator sends his victims in, effectively freeing all of them. * Guitar Villain - used as a shield against Guitar Villain's Awesome Solo, but failed. * Kung Food - used on Kung Food's bag. * Gamer - used on the Gamer's MX-01. * Reflekta - summoned but not used (meant for some lockers blocking the school's entrance). * The Puppeteer - used on the antenna on top of the bakery. * Antibug - used on the cover of Le Grand Paris' pool. * Volpina - used on some beams of the Eiffel Tower to trap Volpina. Season 2 Specials * A Christmas Special - used twice, first against a Gabriel advertisement (originally meant for the Christmas tree), then against Santa Claws' hat. Miraculous Adventures * Issue 2 - used on Silurus' waterspout to dissipate it. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * In the Korean version, the superpower is called "Ancient Destruction." * Concept art shows Cat Noir having other superpowers called Black Storm and Black Hole, although these powers were scrapped in favor of Cataclysm. * The effect of Cataclysm when it's used on a living creature is unknown. * Cataclysm isn't used in "Darkblade" or "The Mime". * Copycat is able to use this ability as well, with the same loss of power after using it. * Cat Noir's use of Cataclysm on Guitar Villain's Awesome Solo reveals that it is usable against an attack, but it can fail. ** Cat Noir summons it in "Reflekta", but he is transformed by the villain of the same name before he has time to use it. * "Copycat" has the most uses of Cataclysm: the superpower is used 3 times (2 from Cat Noir and 1 from Copycat). * Lady Wifi, the Evillustrator, Reflekta, and Copycat manage to anticipate the use of Cataclysm, but Lady Wifi doesn't manage to stop Cat Noir from using it. ** Ladybug counters the use of Cataclysm in "Copycat" (Copycat's Cataclysm), "Princess Fragrance" and "Dark Cupid". ** Guitar Villain is the only one who manages to defeat Cataclysm with his Awesome Solo. es:Gataclismo ru:Катаклизм pl:Kotaklizm fr:Cataclysme pt-br:Cataclismo Category:Superpowers